Throbbing Gristle
Throbbing Gristle is een experimentele avant garde rockband uit Engeland opgericht in 1973 door Genesis P-Orridge. De band, verder bestaand uit Cosey Fanni Tutti, Peter Christopherson en Chris Carter, wordt wel beschouwd als de eerste industrial band alsmede de bedenker van de term industrial, afgeleid van het door hun opgerichte platenlabel Industrial Records. Aanvankelijk werkte de band veel met tape loops. Na Throbbing Gristle richtten P-Orridge en "Sleazy" Christopherson Psychic TV op. De andere twee leden gingen verder onder de naam Chris and Cosey. Later stapte Christopherson met bandgenoot John Balance uit Psychic TV om Coil op te richten. De band Throbbing Gristle werd in 2004 heropgericht. Discografie Albums * 2007 - PART TWO - THE ENDLESS NOT : Industrial Records / Mute Records * 2004 - TG NOW: Limited Edition album of new TG material: Industrial Records / Mute Records * 1987 - THE FIRST ANNUAL REPORT: Spurt Records * 1984 - IN THE SHADOW OF THE SUN: Illuminated Records * 1983 - HEATHEN EARTH: Mute Records * 1982 - JOURNEY THROUGH A BODY : WALTER ULBRICHT 01 * 1981 - MISSION OF DEAD SOULS: Fetish Records * 1981 - 20 JAZZ FUNK GREATS: Pass Records * 1980 - HEATHEN EARTH: Industrial Records * 1979 - 20 JAZZ FUNK GREATS: Industrial Records * 1978 - D.O.A. THE THIRD AND FINAL REPORT: Industrial Records * 1977 - THE SECOND ANNUAL REPORT: Industrial Records Live-Albums * 2004 - A SOUVENIR OF CAMBER SANDS - Live December 2004: Industrial Records / Mute Records * 1982 - THEE PSYCHICK SACRIFICE: Illuminated Records * 1981 - FUNERAL IN BERLIN: Zensor Records Maxisingles * 1981 - DISCIPLINE: Fetish Records (12" release) Special-Editions * 1979 - '24 HOURS' CASSETTE BOXED SET: Industrial Records Film en Video * 2006 - TGDVD: Live at The Astoria, London 2004. * 1980 - OUNDLE: TG Live at Oundle School. VHS * 1980 - HEATHEN EARTH: TG live studio session. VHS Bootlegs * Live at Death Factory, 1979, Picturedisc Walter Ulbricht Schallfolien * Führer der Menschheit / S.O. 36 Berlin / Funeral in Berlin, Konzertmitschnitte, 1981 * Nothing Short of a Total War - unreleased recordings 77-80 Cassettes * IRC 00. The Best of ...Volume I. * IRC 01. TG Best of ... Volume II. * IRC 02. TG live at ICA, London. * IRC 03. TG live at Air Gallery and Winchester. * IRC 04. TG live at Nags Head, High Wycombe. * IRC 05. TG live at Brighton Polytechnic. * IRC 06. TG live at Nuffield Theatre, Southampton. * IRC 07. TG live at Rat Club, London. * IRC 08. TG live at Highbury Roundhouse, London. * IRC 09. TG live at Art School, Winchester. * IRC 10. TG live at The Rat Club, London. * IRC 11. TG live at Brighton Polytechnic. * IRC 12. TG live at Architectural Association, London. * IRC 13. TG live at Goldsmith's College, London. * IRC 14. TG live at Industrial Training College, Wakefield. * IRC 15. TG live at London Film-makers' Co-op. * IRC 16. TG live at the Cryptic One Club, London. * IRC 17. TG live at Centro Iberico, London. * IRC 18. TG live at Ajanta Cinema, Derby. * IRC 19. TG live at Sheffield University. * IRC 20. TG live at The Factory, Manchester. * IRC 21. TG live at Guild Hall, Northampton. * IRC 22. TG live at YMCA, London. * IRC 23. TG studio sessions. * IRC 24. TG live at Butler's Wharf, London. * IRC 25. TG live at Leeds Fan Club. * IRC 26. TG live at Scala Cinema, London. * IRC 29. TG live at Goldsmith's College, London. * IRC 30. TG live at Oundle School. * IRC 33. TG live at Sheffield University. * IRC A. TG Interview. * IRC B. TG Interview. Verder lezen *"Rip It up and Start Again: Postpunk 1978-1984", Simon Reynolds * "Wreckers of Civilization: The Story of Coum Transmissions and Throbbing Gristle", Simon Ford, Black Dog Publishing, 2001 http://www.blackdogonline.com/all-books/wreckers-of-civilisation.html * "Industrial Music For Industrial People", Éric Duboys, Camion Blanc, 2007 (In French) http://www.camionblanc.com/?p=detail_livre&ID=124 Externe links * Throbbing-Gristle.com Official website * Throbbing Gristle at Brainwashed Categorie:Britse band